Sjukhus
=Sjukvård= See också hemma-i-tysklands artikel. Oplanerad vård (Akutvård) Det är telefonnumret 112 som gäller vid akuta ärenden (ambulans, brand, polis) (se mer här). Gå till närmaste Notaufnahme och anmäl dig i receptionen så vår du akutvård. Försök att få med dig ditt blåa EU-sjukkort om du kan, annars får du besöka akutmottagningen vid ett senare tillfälle och visa upp det. Planerad vård Vad är motsvarigheten till en vårdcentral? Upplägget i Tyskland är lite annorlunda än i Sverige. 1. Allmänläkare Först måste du söka upp en Allgemeinmediziner eller Hausarzt genom att ring och boka tid eller gå dit och köa tidigt på morgonen. Ta med dig ditt försäkringskort vid besöket, om du har en sjukförsäkring, så ska undersökningen gå på försäkringen. Kolla upp om det är en publik eller privat vårdcentral, din försäkring fungerar troligen inte på en privat vårdcentral (kolla upp)! En allmänläkare gör en enkel undersöking av dina besvär. Här får du antingen direkt den hjälp eller medecin du behöver, eller så blir du hänvisad till en annan specialläkare. Ofta har de drop-in på morgonen för akuta grejer (så folk kan få sjukintyg skriva och så). Tycker läkaren att det inte är så akut och det finns många som behöver hjälp på morgonen kan han/hon be dig boka en tid istället. Ring din läkare eller kolla deras hemsida om när drop-in finns eller boka en tid. 2. Specialläkare Om allmänläkaren inte kunde hjälpa dig, skriver denna ut en Überweisungsschein ("förflyttingsorder") till en annan läkare som du nu kan boka tid hos med hänvisning till pappret allmänläkaren gav dig. Tips: * I princip kan alla läkare Engelska, eftersom det är krav på detta i deras utbildning. * Via die Datenbank der Berliner Ärtze kan du söka efter läkare med viss kompetens, som talar ett vist språk eller har mottagning i ett visst område i Berlin. Kom ihåg att kolla om de täcks av din sjukförsäkring via deras hemsida. Vissa läkare tar till exempel bara emot de som är försäkrade via privata sjukförsäkringar. * Innan du ringer en doktor och bokar tid kan du kolla upp hur bra dem är på Jamenda där folk betygsätter doktorer! =STI-undersökningar= Det är vettigt att kolla upp sig för könssjukdomar regelbundet. Du kan ofta testa dig på Bezirksamt (distriktsmottagning typ?). Sök efter Zentrum für Sexuelle Gesundheit. Några exempel: * Zentrum für Sexuelle Gesundheit Postamder Str. har drop-in. * Mann-o-meter Snabb och gratis Aids, HIV, allmän STI-undersökning för homosexuella män. =Optiker= Några optiker rekommenderade i Facebook-gruppen är: * Yun på Rosenthaler Str. är snabba och bra. Vill man ha glasögon också så fixar dom det på 40 minuter. De har ett begränsat urval av bågar men annars väldigt prisvärda. Man kan göra en gratis synundersökning här också! * Apollo är en stor optikerkedja. Exempelvis på deras butik på shoppinghuset Alexa vid Alexanderplatz kan man göra gratis synundersökning. * Hos kedjan Fielmann kan man oftast få tid samma dag om man kan tänka dig att vänta ett par timmar. * Hos Ace & Tate får du syntestet gratis/avdraget från glasögonpriset genom deras optikerpartner. * Brillen Mitte är professionella och en synundersökning där kostar 30€ om man inte köper glasögon hos dem Tips: eventuellt kan din tyska Krankenkasse hjälpa dig med en del av kostnaderna om du har väldigt dåliga ögon. Exempelvis skriver TK Krankenkasse så här: We contribute to the cost for glasses for those 18 years of age or older in the following cases: - in case of defective vision of more than 6 dioptres, with near or far-sightedness, or - in case of defective vision of more than 4 dioptres, with astigmatism along with far-sightedness, or - in case of a severe visual impairment of both eyes. these requirements are met and contact lenses are required for certain medical reasons, we will also contribute to these costs. Your eye specialist will check whether this applies to you and will then provide you with a prescription. Behöver du en ögonläkare rekommenderas i Facebook-gruppen ögonläkarna Optegra i Kreuzberg eller Prenzlauer Berg. Annars Googla efter Augenarzt. Linser Hos en optiker kan man självklart köpa linser. Men det kan bli billigare att köpa dem själv online, och smidigare eftersom man med ett klick kan beställa nya när man behöver. Ta först reda på vilka linser du behöver. Om du redan använt linser i Sverige så Googla på namnet på förpackningen, eller namnet på själva linsförpackningen linsen kommer i, för att ta reda på under vilka namn linserna säljs i utomlands och i Tyskland (detta är ibland olika nämligen!). Alternativt gå till en Optiker och gör en undersökning och få rekommendation på linser att använda. När du vet vilka linser du vill ha eller testa kan du jämföra online vilka återförsäljare som är billigast. En bra linsjämförelsesida är www.internetoptiker.de/kontaktlinsen-preisvergleich/. Välj sedan en återförsäljare som verkar bra och som erbjuder dina linser med rätt mått och form. Exempelvis fungerar www.ihre-kontaktlinsen.de bra! =Tandläkare= Tankläkare kallas för Zahnart. Googla efter Zahnarztpraxis i ditt område t.ex med Google Maps. Om du har en tysk sjukförsäkring brukar det ingå att gå på årliga kontroller och få grundläggande hjälp. Kolla upp med din försäkring vad som gäller. Om det är inkluderat fungerar alla icke-privata tandläkare. De privata som inte fungerar brukar hinta med detta genom att skriva ""Keine Kassenpatienten". Ta med försäkringskortet bara! Om de vill ge dig en behandling som din försäkring inte täcker är de skyldig att förklara detta för dig innan. Svensktalande tandläkare i Berlin: * Dr. Irene Bennecke på Bleibtreustraße 38 i Charlottenburg. * Johan Michael Schmidt på Grolmanstr 52 i Charlottenburg. * Hanna Ebert (Sommer) på Kurfürstendamm 175/176. Behöver du besöka något mer än vanlig tandläkare för att t.ex. dra ut några tänder? Leta då upp en Zahnchirurg. Exemple på ställen rekommenderad av svenskar i Berlin är: * Q213 * Oralchirurgie-torkus * Oralchirurgie im storkowerbogen =Psykolog= En svensktalande psykolog i Berlin är Tom Bärlin. Legitimerad psykolog (KBT) Erik Palm =Gynekolog/Barnmorska= Några svensktalande Gynekologer är: * Dr. Hanna von Bonsdorff på Uhlandstraße 19 i Charlottenburg. * Dr. Walle på Kollwitzstraße 78 i Prenzlauer Berg. * Dr. Maria Link på Afrikanischer Str. i Wedding. Du kan använda frauenaertze.de för att hitta gynekologer i ditt område! =Ortoped= Varit med om en sportskada eller liknande och behöver en orthoped? Svenskar i Berlin rekommenderar: * DocOrtho på Friedrich Str. är en engelsktalande professionell ortoped-klinik som hjälper dig med knä- och benproblem. * orthòs nära KaDeWe. * Chirurgie am Ostkreuz =Bli organsdonatör= Om det värsta skulle hända för dig, kan ändå dina organ rädda livet på andra! Att bli en organsdontör i Tyskland är väldigt enkelt; du behöver bara ha ett utfyllt organspendeausweis med dig i din plånbok alltid. Detta kort kan du antingen beställa hem eller ladda ner som PDF eller fylla ut online och skriva ut. =Ge blod= Sök efter Blutspende för att hitta ställen att donera på, typiskt sjukhus men det finns också blodbussar ibland på tex Alexanderplatz. Det hjälper att kunna lite tyska eftersom man behöver fylla ut en del formulär, och det finns regler för vilka som får donera. Ibland får man lite ersättning för sin tid, 15-30€. Ställen där du kan donera blod på hittar du på DRK-Blutspendetermine. Category:Leva